Alone in the Dark
by RenoSinclair25
Summary: Reno of the Turks has been captured by AVALANCHE after attempting to capture Cloud. Barret is not happy.


Well, this is the first fan fiction I'm submitting to the site. It took two days to write but I enjoyed every second. I hope you all enjoy it too. Reviews would be much appreciated. :D

All characters belong to Square Enix, I do not claim rights to any of them.

Basically, Reno of the Turks has been captured by AVALANCHE after trying to capture Cloud. Barret is not happy about this.

The room was dark, as far as Reno knew anyway. It was musty and he could smell damp. He was blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back, the way he was laying meant that he could barely move and his legs had started to cramp. He lay on the cold stone floor, shivering. "This can't be happening, where the hell was Rude when I needed him..." He muttered to himself. "When he needs me, I'm there. When I need him, oh no, he can't be bothered." He'd been left laying there for what seemed like days, but in reality, it couldn't have been more than a couple of hours. His hair was still wet from having his head dunked in water during the interrogation process, something he hadn't enjoyed, but then again, who would. He had tried to pretend it hadn't bothered him, throwing around the odd condescending comment or insult - He had even compared the leader, Barret, to a Black feathered Chocobo on steroids; something he would more than likely pay for later on - but in his head, all he could think about was being freed. Something he hoped would come soon.

If he'd known that capturing Cloud was as difficult as surviving a Tonberry invasion, he'd have taken more precautions. It wasn't his first time against Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE, but this time they were definitely stronger. That included the Wutai girl, though with the amount of Materia she used it was hardly surprising. If only he had listened when Tseng had tried teaching him how to use Materia, he could definitely do with some right now, if only to get out of his bindings which seemed to be getting tighter by the minute. He rolled over onto his stomach in an attempt to get a little more comfortable, then thought how ridiculous he must look. "What a flattering position you're in right now, Reno. Good going." He whispered to no one in particular. A few minutes later - It could have been more than a few, time was hard to keep track of when you're in the same place for a long period of time - he heard the key turn in the lock then a loud creaking as the door opened. Heavy footsteps approached, making him flinch with each step they took. "'Ey! Turk, didja miss me?" It was Barret.

"I ain't even gonna grace that with an answer." Reno replied, trying to sound indifferent, like he didn't care either way. In actuality he much preferred being alone in the dark. "Thas' really no way ta talk t' ya master." Reno could hear the annoyance in Barret's voice as a hard boot came down on his back, winding him. "M-Master?!" He spluttered. "Who the heck do ya think ya are? I ain't got a fu-" his cursing was cut off as Barret pulled on his ponytail, bringing him up onto his knees, slightly more comfortable despite his situation. The bigger man got closer to the redhead, who was unaware of this, distracted by the pain of his hair being pulled by the vice like grip and the fact he couldn't see due to the blindfold. "Ya gonna do everythin' I say... Otherwise... Ya dead." He whispered in Reno's ear making him word made Reno shake a little. He'd never thought about death in much detail, but imagined he probably wouldn't enjoy it.

Behind the blindfold, Reno was fearing what he was unable to see, at this moment, he was glad his sight was restricted. He heard a noise that sounded very familiar and hoped that what he thought he was hearing was not a zip. "Whas' wrong? No witty comeback this time, eh?" Barret sneered. "Nothin' t' say 'ave ya. Y'know what I'm gonna do don'tcha." After hearing those words come from Barret's mouth, Reno started squirming knowing that it was unlikely he would get away, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He got to his feet with help from Barret, who was still pulling on his hair. "Now or never." He thought to himself. As he was pulled to the side, hoping it was an open space, he manoeuvred quickly, turning and delivering a swift roundhouse kick to Barret's face. This did nothing to sway the large man who then grabbed Reno by his still bound wrists bending him over a surface he assumed was a table.

He could feel Barret pulling at his trousers, hoping and praying that somehow his belt would prevent anything from happening, but to no avail. After a few tugs the belt snapped and his trousers were pulled down exposing his rear end. He could now feel how harsh the cold temperature was on his skin. "Please, Barret, c'mon man, please don't do this. Anything but this, please, anythi-" His pleading was suddenly cut off as Barret plunged into him. He screamed a pained scream as his breathe left him, leaving him gasping for air. His skin ripped harshly and he could feel warm blood running down his thighs, the lack of preparation or lubricant only made the pain worse. His breathe soon returned but only just. "Barret! Please! Stop!" He screamed again as Barret started thrusting his huge member into Reno, grunting with each motion. "Ya enjoyin' this ain't ya? Turk scum!" Barret said through gritted teeth. "No! Please.. S-stop!" Reno sobbed, tears now streaming from his eyes soaking into the blindfold. "Ya squealin's startin t' bug me, Turk." He paused his motions momentarily to slip the blindfold from Reno's eyes and use it as a gag, Reno's screaming was silenced as he bit down on the makeshift gag, now able to see. He just wanted to be away from Barret, away from the pain.

After a few more minutes of Barrett thrusting into him, he suddenly stopped, pulling out of Reno, who could now feel blood pouring from his body, his legs were shaking and he started to go lightheaded, but he thought it was better than being fully aware of the hell he was in. He thought Barret was finished, but it seemed he was out of luck as he was grabbed by his shoulders and turned around. Now facing Barret, he was pushed back onto the table. He could see the evil in Barret's eyes, making him quickly shut his own, keeping them tightly closed. He wanted nothing more than to be dead at this very moment. Barret lifted Reno's legs onto his large shoulders and wasted no time in entering the tight orifice that was Reno once again. Reno felt ill. Just the thought of being touched by the man above him made him want to be violently sick. He could feel Barret pulsing inside him making the feeling all the more sickening. At that moment, Barret groaned as he came inside Reno.

Reno's body was limp. He felt faint and hoped with the amount of blood-loss that death would take him quickly. Barret cleaned himself up then zipped up his trousers. "Enjoyed that didn'tcha?" He said as he pulled Reno up. "Ya loved it. Dirty Turk slut." His voice was filled with spite as he pulled up Reno's trousers then threw him to the floor. Reno just lay there. He made no attempt to move, just glad that it was over. "Cloud will see ya later on. He's lookin' forward to it." Barret sneered. He then left without saying another word. Reno, who could not comprehend that he might have to go through it all again, just curled up and cried.

He started to drift in and out of consciousness, occasionally seeing faces in front of his own. He saw Barret, to which he closed his eyes once again, keeping them shut tight, never wanting to see that face again. Then it was Tifa. He heard her whisper in his ear that she was sorry. She stroked his hair for a while until he fell unconscious again. He opened his eyes once more to see Tseng cutting the bindings around his wrists. He noticed that Reno was looking his way and assured him that he was going to get him out of there. After that he was unable to stay awake any longer, and let his eyes slowly close.

The next time he opened his eyes he was in a bed in an apartment he recognised as Tseng's. He was clean and not in as much pain as before. He tried to sit up but was gently pulled back down. "Be careful. I have used Cure Materia, do not undo it by moving too soon." He looked to his left to see Tseng's worried face looking at him. "I thought you were going to die. When I got to you, you were so pale, you'd lost a lot of blood... I didn't think you'd make it." Usually Tseng was very reserved, but when it came to Reno, he couldn't help his emotion showing. "I thought I was gonna die too. I wish I had." Reno replied, his voice was emotionless and his face blank. The look on Tseng's face changed from worry to slight anger. "Don't you dare say that. Reno, I will never let anything happen to you ever again. I promise you that." That said, Tseng put his arm around Reno and ran his slender fingers through the red tresses of Reno's hair, kissing the top of his head. Tseng knew that these actions - minus the kiss, that was for reassurance - would soon send Reno to sleep. Hopefully, he would have dreams, instead of nightmares.


End file.
